Mountain MadnessDxC
by Mogus
Summary: This takes place right before Courtney was voted off. The campers have to climb a mountain, and camp out on it all night. DxC, a tiny bit of GxT Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry about any grammar mistakes. I'm trying anyway, and like my mom always says, all you can do is try! Then again, my coach always says "trying just ain't good enough! I want you to get out there and kick some butt!" Anyway, Hope you like this story, I put a lot of effort into it, On with the Story!**

Disclaimer- I don't own TDI, never have, never will.

"Good morning campers!" Chris said as the campers gathered around him.

"Today your challenge will be grueling, exhausting, and perilous. You will be climbing a 5,000 foot mountain, then race back to camp."

At this, everyone groaned, except Chris and Chef, who just smiled.

"The first team with all their campers back to camp wins!" Chris continued, "Every camper will have one backpack that contains a blanket, trail mix, and…10 pounds of lead weight. The rules are…you can't take the weights out of your backpack."

"Why are we carrying extra weight?" Gwen asked.

"Just a little something to slow you down" Chris replied with a smirk.

Chef handed out maps to each team, the maps had different paths to the mountain, which was apparently deep in the forest, it showed the safe way to get over the mountain, and the map also had a sketch of the way back to camp. Each teams map lead in a different direction. The Bass were supposed to head east into the woods, while the Gophers were supposed to go west. Chris blared a loud air horn, and both teams of campers started out in whichever direction their map lead.

The Killer Bass had just began to make their way into the woods, each camper with a large pack on their back.

"Hey Princess, getting tired yet?" Duncan had just caught up to Courtney, who was looking at the map.

"Excuse me Duncan, but have you forgotten that I have CIT training? I am prepared for hikes, and I do _not_ get tired!"

"Good to know darling. Let's see if you're saying the same thing a little further up the mountain." At that, Duncan raced up ahead of Courtney to the front of the Killer Bass.

"Typical delinquent," she muttered bitterly to herself.

The rest of the Bass were all going strong, not one of them seemed fatigued in the least, and at this point, the extra 10 pounds seemed like nothing to them.

Over of the opposite side of the mountain, the Screaming Gophers were also doing well. Heather had recently tricked Lindsay into carrying her pack for her, saying that

"If you carry more weight now, I will be rested enough to save you from elimination!" which Lindsay eagerly agreed to. The only camper that was having problems was Owen. He was panting hard and kept complaining how hungry he was. To which Gwen always moodily mumbled,

"This is going to be a long hike." She and Trent were hiking next to each other, talking about Chris and whether or not either of them had read the contracts when they signed them.

A/N- Ok, I know it was short, and I Hate to break it to you, but they are all going to be short, but I will update quickly, so just stay tuned! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok, Chapter 2! It's a little longer than the last one, I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own TDI.

As dusk was setting in, all the campers on both teams were exhausted, though some didn't want to show it. On the Killer Bass, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, and Bridgette were all in the front, followed closely by a worn-out Courtney. Harold on the other hand was wheezing and basically crawling up the side of the mountain. He periodically stopped to take a big breath from his inhaler.

"Come on Harold! We've got a challenge to win! This is no time for you to have an asthma attack!" Courtney called back to him.

"Give him a break Princess, you don't look too perky back there yourself!" Duncan told her. At that Courtney's face turned into a death glare, and she wiped her brow, and picked up her pace.

When Courtney had caught up to the rest of the group, she was completely out of breath.

"You want me to take that pack for you darling? You look worn out." Duncan said with a smirk.

"I'm fine thank you," Courtney responded narrowing her eyes at him.

DJ was starting to slow down. His extra weight was really giving him trouble, and all the other campers saw it.

"Dude, you ok?" asked Geoff.

"Yeah man, but I think we should stop to camp out soon, it's getting late, and we need to let Harold catch up"

"Not a bad idea dude," chimed in Duncan, "I could use some rest. Let's camp up there, then we can crash here till morning." All the other campers agreed, and the Killer Bass began to set up camp.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mountain, the Screaming Gophers were having some bigger problems. Owen had stopped moving about an hour ago, and all the campers except Heather were pushing him up the mountain now.

"Why won't _queeny_ over there take her share?" Leshawna asked.

"Because, I just painted my nails! And there is no way I'm chipping the pant just because the fatso over there can't pull his own weight." Heather replied, overhearing Leshawna speak.

"Hey guys, maybe we should set up camp here for tonight, and get some rest, I think we all could use it." Trent said. The gophers all agreed, and started to get ready to sleep.

Back with the Killer Bass, they were all opening up their backpacks and getting the contents within. DJ pulled out an old green blanket, and spread it on the ground. Geoff and Bridgett did the same. Seeing as how cold it was on the mountain, they knew they was going to need it. Duncan on the other hand, just pulled out the bag of trail mix, and started eating. After a few moments, Harold came into view, just making it to where the team was camping. He was still wheezing, but looked relieved when he saw that he didn't have to hike anymore. A little while later Duncan asked between mouthfuls of trail mix,

"Hey guys, should we make a fire or something?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Bridgette agreed. "Someone should go out and find firewood."

"I'll go!" Harold said eagerly. "I'm a scout, so I know what kind of wood we'll need." he immediately shot up, and started to make his way into the woods.

"Hey princess, shouldn't you know what kind of wood we'll need too? You did used to be a CIT right?" Duncan teased sarcastically.

"Of course I know what wood we need Duncan! But that doesn't mean that Harold doesn't, I don't have to do _everything_ around here do I?" She shot back

Just then, they both heard a splash come from the stream. Everyone looked at the water, to see Courtney's unpacked bag floating lazily down the stream, and a guilty looking Harold watching it.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Courtney yelled. "My bag! That had my blanket and food in it! Harold! You're such a klutz! Can't you do anything right!?"

"Hey drama queen, relax, I got it under control." Duncan said with a sneer. Then he quickly waded into the water, and recovered Courtney's now sopping wet bag. He threw it to shore, where it landed with an unsatisfying splosh.

"See? No problem princess. Now just chill out."

"Chill out? My blanket! It's probably soaked!" Courtney screamed back at him. When she opened her bag, all the other campers gathered around. Luckily the bag of trail mix was fine, and the lead weights were ok too. The blanket was another story though.

"HAROLD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Courtney screeched. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! I'M GOING TO BE FREEZING TONIGHT THANKS TO YOU!" with that, she gave him a hard shove that sent him toppling into the water. Duncan started to snigger while Bridgette laid out the wet blanket to dry.

"Calm down Courtney, I'm sure it will dry before you go to sleep tonight." Bridgette reassured her. But the rest of the campers looked over at the soaked blanket skeptically.

A/N Please take the time to review guys! And read my other stories if you liked this one! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok another chapter up! Once again, sorry about any mistakes, and thanks somuch for all the great reviews! Iwantmycookies, renagirl9, burga141, xoxoemilyxoxo, and BloodyAphrodite, thanks guys! **

A few hours later, most of the screaming gophers were asleep. The same couldn't be said for the Killer Bass. Courtney had continued to yell at Harold for a while, and vowed to make his life miserable. Harold was still wet, and so was Courtney's blanket, which meant that both of them were going to have to freeze on the side of the cold mountain that night. Only Geoff and Bridgette were asleep. Bridgette had fallen asleep curled up on Geoff. The rest of the campers were slowly falling asleep one by one.

Courtney lay awake, shivering and thinking about Harold.

"That little nerd deserves to be cold. I can't believe he is so clumsy! And now because of him, I'm left out in the cold freezing my butt off!" she reflected. She pulled her knees up to her chest in an effort to keep warm. Out of nowhere, she suddenly felt a warm dry blanket be thrown over her, followed by a very muscular arm.

"Calm down princess, it's just me." said a cocky voice behind her. Duncan had just covered Courtney with his blanket, and rolled up next to her so that their bodies were touching.

"Duncan, will you go away, I'm fine." Courtney replied angrily.

"Not a chance princess, I could see you shivering and hear your teeth chattering from 30 feet away." he whispered, snuggling closer to her.

"Seriously Duncan, I'm fine, I don't need a blanket."

"You're not fooling anyone princess, now just curl up and go to sleep already"

Courtney tried pushing Duncan away, but he was too strong for her, and the more she struggled, the closer Duncan got. She couldn't deny that it was warm, and kind of nice. Eventually Courtney just gave in and let Duncan sleep next to her. She could feel his body heat, warming her, and his hot breath on her neck. As soon as she stopped struggling he said with a smirk,

"I knew you dug me princess."

"I do _not _'dig' you Duncan, I'm just cold, and you wont let me go!" she replied hastily. She could feel Duncan's muscular arm wrapped around her body, hugging her closer into his body.

"Sure, sure princess, we both know you like me." he said.

"I do not! If you would let me go, I would prove it!" she shot back.

Duncan knew he couldn't let her go, she was too stubborn. So for now he would just settle for sleeping next to her. Courtney fell asleep quickly, and Duncan could feel her body slowly rise and fall with each breath she took. He grinned to himself and fell asleep too.

**A/N Ok, so tell me what you think! Please review! And don't worry, I'm going to be updating soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Ok so Chapter 4! Strap on your seatbelts, cuz here we go! In this chapter we find out what happens when Courtney and Duncan wake up… should be interesting…

Disclaimer- TDI is not Mine

The next morning, Duncan woke up early. For a minuet, he wondered where he was, then, looking down, the realization hit him like a big steel train. Princess was still lying next to him, with the blanket covering both of them. That much was understandable, but what took Duncan by surprise was the fast that her body was turned towards him. Courtney's face was snuggled deep into his chest, and her arm was draped over him. He could also see that her head was resting on one of his arms that he had put behind his head. "Wow," he muttered to himself. "the princess sure knows what she wants." He was careful not to shift his body in the slightest, so he didn't wake her up. After watching her sleeping figure for a few moments, Duncan decided to close his eyes, so that when Courtney woke up, she would think that he was still asleep. He couldn't wait to see her reaction when she figured out the position they were in.

About half an hour later, Courtney woke up. She was groggy for a moment before she realized that she was cuddling up to Duncan, the _delinquent!_ Her body grew stiff, and she was ready to spring back and make a shrewd remark; but then she saw that his eyes were closed. Courtney relaxed a little bit. She looked again at his face, and closely watched his breathing to make sure it was even. His face looked kind of sweet when he was asleep, so innocent like he didn't have a juvenile record at all. After a few moments of hesitation of Courtney propping herself up on her elbows, she finally decided to let herself down again. She had her back on the ground, and after another moment, she had shifted so that her front was pressed back into Duncan's chest. She closed her eyes and pretended to go back to sleep.

Little did she know that Duncan was actually awake as well, just pretending to be asleep. When she shifted back so that she was cuddling him again, he mentally screamed with joy. "I knew princess liked me!" he thought. But there was one problem, "How the heck am I going to get up?" Duncan thought that maybe he should just jump up and yell that he was awake the whole time, but after considering, he knew that would scare princess off. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "What am I thinking?!? I'm the delinquent, what do I care if she's a little bit uncomfortable? I'm getting to soft on this stupid island! Besides, she's cute when she's mad at me." he thought to himself. After watching princess cuddle up to him for a minuet, Duncan decided that maybe this wasn't the best idea. "Argh! What do I do? If I ever want to get this close to princess again, I can't just jump up and scream at her! But I've got to! I'm loosing my edge and my reputation is ruined if I consider her _feelings_." he mentally argued with himself for a while, then made a decision. "Morning Princess."

Courtney's eyes shot open in surprise. She never though Duncan would wake up so soon. "Ew! Duncan get away from me!" she shrieked. Duncan just smirked, he knew that she was faking her anger. He didn't budge. Courtney was trying desperately to move away from him, but he wouldn't let her go more than a few inches.

"Duncan move over!" she yelled at him.

"Whatever you say princess," he replied, and rolled towards her.

"The other way you incompetent delinquent!"

"I don't have any idea what you just said darling," replied Duncan.

"UGH!" Courtney screamed. She continued to squirm and struggle trying to get away from Duncan.

"Why don't you just give up Princess? I know this is all an act, you're totally faking not liking me," Duncan said. Courtney's eyes widened.

"_Does he know I snuggled up to him while I was awake? That little troll was awake the whole time wasn't he?" _she thought to herself. _"or was he? Ugh, he better not have been awake!" _

Without another word, Duncan raised his arm that was trapping her, and walked away, leaving Courtney wondering when Duncan had really woken up.

A/N ok so I think there's one more chapter after this, so keep reading! I will update tomarrow, and thanks so much for reading! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Ok last Chapter, I really hope you all liked it! This chapter is pretty much fluff, and it just wraps up this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own TDI

When everyone else had woken up, they began to pack up their camp. Everyone but Duncan that is, who was busy using the weights that were in his bag as dumbbells. Courtney walked over to him.

"Duncan! You're not supposed to take the weights out of your bag! You could get in serious trouble!"

"Cool your jets babe, what are you going to tattle on me?" he replied with as smirk. "Besides, we both know that you love it when I work out!" At this remark, Courtney just narrowed her eyes and walked away. She didn't want to get into a fight now. Soon the Killer Bass were back on their way to the top of the mountain.

Back with the screaming gophers, things were not going quite as smoothly. Last night, Owen had started snoring, keeping everyone awake for hours. When they finally did fall asleep, they were too tired to wake up on time, so they all overslept. When the eventually woke up, everyone realized that in the middle of the night, a bear had wandered into their camp, and it had stolen all of their trail-mix.

"Well, at least it cant get worse right guys?" Owen said with a false cheery smile plastered on his huge face.

"Shut it Owen, it's your fault we overslept in the first place!" Heather shot back.

"Well, this is going just swimmingly isn't it? There's no way we could loose at this point," Gwen sarcastically said to Trent, rolling her eyes.

Finally, the Killer Bass had made it to the top of the mountain. With no sign of the Screaming Gophers, they decided it was safe to take a rest.

"Beautiful view huh Princess?" Duncan said.

"I know! It's incredible! Look at that lake down there!" she replied, then turned around to find that Duncan was not looking at the view from the mountain top at all, rather he was looking in the direction of Courtney's shirt.

"Duncan you perv!" she snapped at him, and stomped away, leaving Duncan behind, sniggering to himself.

Harold was wheezing and taking a breath from his inhaler, when he heard voices coming up the side of the mountain. They sounded far away, but they were getting closer.

"They're coming!" he wheezed out. The Killer Bass went into a panic, they were quickly gathering up their equipment, and already starting to run down the mountain before the Screaming Gophers could catch up.

"HEY!" Duncan screamed, "Calm down guys, I got this under control." He took a bunch of blankets out of peoples bags as they watched, and tied them together to make a rope. He then slung the rope over a tree branch, and made a trap to catch the Gophers.

"See? No problem. Now all we have to do is wait," The Killer Bass did as he said, some more reluctantly than others, and Duncan hid behind the tree waiting for the Gophers.

Finally they came up the last hill, and were right at the top of the mountain.

"Wow Guys, we made it to the top, and the view is beautif-" Lindsay was cut off when Duncan had pulled the rope of blankets, and pulled all the Screaming Gophers dangling into the air. He quickly tied the rope to a rock.

"See you guys, maybe you shouldn't struggle, you know, just _hang out_!" Joked Duncan. The rest of the Killer Bass cheered and grabbed their packs on their way down the hill.

"Well, at least it can't get worse right guys?" Owen asked.

"Shut it Owen," replied Gwen with a snarl.

The Killer Bass made it to the bottom of the mountain eventually, and Chris congratulated them. "Way to go guys, you don't have to go the campfire tonight, and Duncan, that trap was totally AWESOME! Great for ratings! Congrats dudes and dudettes!

"Bet I'm your hero right now huh Princess?" sneered Duncan.

"Yeah right Duncan," she replied coolly, but she has a smile on.

"Ok, Ok," Chris said, "I hate to break up this love fest and all, but who's going to go get the Gophers?" The Bass all scattered quickly, leaving only Chris and Chef standing alone. "Way to volunteer Chef! I'll see you at the bottom when you get back!"

A/N- Well that's it, I'm kinda sad it's over. Please read my other stories! And thanks so much to my loyal reviewers. It really does make my day to get a nice review! J Thanks for Reading!


End file.
